Same People Different Lives
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Summary inside
1. Summary

Ok. So the professor is missing. Before he disappeared he gave the girls a choice. They could erase their memories and powers and grow up like normal little girls, Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny, and Bell all accepted but he told Buttercup that she was to be the guardian of her sisters memories if they accepted because she was the strongest. Right after the memory and power crystals were created and given to Buttercup he goes missing. The girls are separated. Twelve years pass and The girls now go by different names and have families, and by an odd twist of fate they all go to the same high school and BC is disguised as a boy. But when Buttercup sees them all again can she resist the urge to give them all their memories back. Can she save the RRB and the PPG without them ever knowing who she is, or that she is really a she?


	2. Twelve Years

O.k. So the first few chapters will be like how BC becomes the way she is in the story. Oh! Also the girls have streaks in their hair in their respective colors except for Bell she will have grey streaks since her hair is white. And most of this will be in BC's P.O.V, I will post it if that chapter will have any-other-P.O.V in it. And I don't own anything.

The Professor just called me and my sisters down to his lab, I wonder if he's going to tell them about his plan? "O.k. Girls what if I was able to give you a way to be normal little girls?" Said the Prof. once we got down there." What do you mean professor? We have superpowers. And even if you could the five of us would miss our powers too much." My sweetest sister Bubbles said." Well I have found a way. And if I took your powers I would also take your memories so that you could have a normal life and a fresh start." The Prof. said all excitedly." Give us some time to think about it. O.k?" Blossom the leader said. Bell and Bunny share a look, " Actually we don't need time. Bunny and I have already decided. We want to be normal." " Yeah. Sorry girls but I'm tired of having to get up at all hours of the night. I really want to be normal." Bell and Bunny said." It's o.k. I don't really need any time either. I want to be normal." Bubbles added. We all looked at Blossom, she was the leader after all." I don't need any time either. I just had to say that. I want to be normal as well." She said smiling a little. Now they're all looking at me and I don't even have to think when I say O.K. " O.k. Now that we have that all settled, we can start immediately if you would like." The Prof. said with a sad smile." Really how?!" My over excited sister Bunny asked/ yelled." Well, the machine I mentioned earlier can only hold four at a time so once the four who go first are in, I will turn the machine on and your memories and powers will become a crystal. But for this to work you will have to be unconscious. Are you girls all right with that?" The Prof. ended nervously. My sisters looked at each other then at the Prof. and Bubbles asked," Will it hurt?" The Prof. exhaled with relief." No Bubbles. It will not hurt. And if you are fine with it all, then we can get started. So! which four will go in first?" I knew this was my part." Sorry girls, but you're going first." And with that I used my full strength and knocked all four of them out. I grabbed them, put them in the machine and closed the doors on all four hatches. I let out a sigh I didn't know I'd been holding and said," Are you sure this will work Professor? It won't hurt them at all?"" Of course they won't feel a thing. But Buttercup are you sure you want to do this? I mean there is still one more pod you could join them... You could be a normal girl..." The Prof. said with a small frown." Of course I'm sure Professor... Let's just get this started... Those ladies from the orphanages will be here soon and they need to be ready by then. Not to mention we need to make it look like they've been abandoned on the streets." I say with my, ever improving, emotionless voice, but a little bitter laugh at the end." Alright..." The Prof. says crying just a little. He turns the machine on and we both step away. As I stand there watching their memories and powers become crystals I couldn't help but remember what brought us here.

Flash Back 1 month:

 _ **It was a normal day for the girls and I, went to school, got called to save the day, eat dinner, go to bed, and we are all asleep when I hear a weird noise coming from down stairs. I get up very quietly and sneak out the door down stairs to investigate. What I see is strange. The professor is banging his head against the wall with tears coming down his face." What's wrong Professor? Why are you banging your head against the wall?" I ask in my sleepy voice, pretending that I didn't see him crying." Oh Buttercup. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." He says slightly worried." Don't worry. The others are still asleep. Now. Why were you banging your head against the wall? And don't lie to me... I will throw you into the next town." I say all the sleep out of my voice." O.k. Well you see I just called a couple of orphanages from a couple other states and told them about you five. Except that I told them you had been abandoned. And now they will be coming in a month to each pick one of you girls."" Well it's easy the girls and I won't let us get separated." I state simply." But you see there is a reason I told them that. You see I have a new invention that will allow you girls to have a normal child hood. You see Buttercup it will transfer all of your memories and powers into crystals."" O.k. So what's the problem? It seems like you have it all figured out." I said trying not to cry, I mean our own creator didn't want us." Buttercup the problem is that if it goes the way it's supposed to then there will be no one to protect the crystals. You see they would need to be strong, tough, not scared to get their hands dirty, and be willing to fight at a moments notice." He says with a hint of frustration." Um... Prof. I don't mean to be rude but it sounds like you need me to do this."" What!? But if you did this then you would never be able to have a normal child hood... and you would have to bear the weight of all their memories and powers. Are you sure you want that?"" I don't know. But I do know that I'm the only one who can do this. And can you really see me with a normal child hood? I love action to much to be able to contain it and I would get into a lot of fights." I say with a shrug, pretending not to be completely scared of this." O.k. But we will have to do it the day they come or else the girls will recognize us. Also you will have to make it seem like you hate the superhero lifestyle and want a normal one in stead. Got it?" He says with the tone of voice that says he has given up on ever changing my mind." Got it." I say with finality. We talk a little more so that we are on the same page when the day comes. It's been an hour at least so I head back up stairs and try to fall back asleep.' I have a feeling I won't get much sleep for the rest of the month.' I think before I drift off into a dreamless sleep.**_

Flash Back End:

As I'm thinking I don't relies that I'm crying until the tears hit my hands." Buttercup... The crystals are done." The Professor tells me gently." O.k." I walk over to the crystals and pull out four pieces of string in the colors: Pink, Baby Blue, Purple, and White, I pick up each of the crystals carefully and put the pink crystal on the pink string, the baby blue crystal on the baby blue string, the purple crystal with the purple string, and the whitish-clear crystal with the white string. As I do I feel a little sting in my heart. Finally when all four crystals are on their respective strings I tie knots in all four string and put them on one at time.

" Buttercup. It's time." The Professor says, he'd been giving me my space so that he wouldn't see me cry. I turn around and see that all four doors are open and my sisters all look so peaceful, a kind of peaceful that would not exist if they had their memories. I sigh and pick them up." O.k. Let's go." I float out the door and the Prof. follows behind me on foot. At the first park we come to we set Blossom down and I say," You were always telling me what to do, and we would always get into fights, even when we were the last two standing. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Thanks Bloss." I turn around and walk a little ways away so that I don't have to look." O.k." The Prof. says.

Next we come to an abandoned toy store, where I set Bubbles down and say," Bubbles. You were always a cry baby and hated to hurt anyone, and I would always pick on you. But were also the fist one to try and calm me down after a big fight. Thanks Bubbs."

We go to a candy store next. As I set Bunny down I can't help but say," Bunny. You were always crazy but you were fun. And I could always count on you to bring a laugh out of me. We would always do the craziest things. Thank you for that. Good-bye Bun-Bun."

Finally we come to Bell's favorite book store." Bell. You were always a kind of mystery. You weren't excited like the others but you weren't quiet like me either. You took your own way, but to get you angry was practically a death sentence. You were fun to hang with. Thanks for the memories, Bella." I end using the nick name Bubbles and Bunny would call her.

"Now Buttercup. I have to vanish so that they can't find me. O.k?"" Yeah."" Do I have your word that you will go with the orphanage?" He says with worry. I don't answer him." This is important Buttercup. You all need to be different girls." "I know." With that simple sentence I silently fly away, with out a goodbye to the prof, to the farthest place I can think of so that I won't have to be at an orphanage with strange kids who I'll watch come and go but never leave myself. If someone were to ask me how I knew all I could answer with is that I know. I fly till the sun comes up and see I'm in New York City. ' What better place to become a street rat than the place that invented them?' I think bitterly. I settle down in an alley no one would think to look for a small child.' Guess this is my new home for a little while' was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

So what do you think? Good start? Too long?

Tell me what you think. Till next time. Black-Slayer out! ='''


	3. Six Months

Hope you like! And remember... It's all in BC's P.O.V unless I say other wise

On with the Story!

It's been six months since I left and I've already gotten control of my strength and, most of, my temper. I'd say I'm almost ready to face the mean streets of New York City. I've even started to look like a street rat. My clothes are ripped, my hair is greasy, and my face is about as dirty as it can get. I've gotten rid of the flips in my hair and it's rather jagged at the ends. All in all I look like I've never taken a shower.

Today I'm gonna buy some more sensible clothes, since it's almost Winter and I hate dresses, I was thinking I would buy a couple pairs of jeans, some sweaters and t-shirts, and a pair of sun glasses to hide my lime green eyes. As I think of what I need to buy I can't help but think of what Bubbles and Bunny would have thought if they heard what I was thinking of. Sighing it off I walk into a store to buy what I need.

I'm looking in the clothes department of some department store, when this lady who looks like she works here says," Hello sweetie. Are you lost?" It takes me a moment to relies she's talking to me. When I do I relies it's because I'm a four year old girl, albeit a super-powered one, by myself in a department store and I look like I've never even heard of a shower." Um, no I'm not lost. I'm in the clothing aisle." I say as much like bubbles as I can (wouldn't she be surprised if I started cussing her out in front of everyone!). "Sweetie I meant if you were separated from your mommy and daddy." She said as if I was an idiot( she probably thought you were.). "No. I came here by myself! Thank you very much!" I said loosing my patience. With that I quickly got the clothes I needed from this area and went to the cash register.

I end up buying five pairs of blue jeans, a skirt (to remember my sisters by. I'd never wear a skirt.), five hoodies, five sweaters, five beanies, five baseball caps, and five t-shirts. The sunglasses were free since the lady at the register liked my eyes so much. I'm walking around just thinking of how else to become a street rat, when a black car pulls to a stop in front of me. Instantly I go on guard, until Mojo Jojo steps out of the back." You're rather hard to track down. Did you know that?" he says.

"I'm aware of the fact. Now why are you trying to find me Jojo?"

"I need your help."

"And why should I help you? You did try to kill me."

"Ah! But now I'm a business man. And I don't want to kill you."

"I know about the business man thing. Why do you want my help?"

"Well...Um you see... I'd rather not talk about it out in the open like this. How about I treat you to lunch?"

"Ok. I haven't had a proper meal since before I left."

And with that we got into his car and went to this really nice Italian restaurant that had my favorite foods. "How did you know I liked Italian food?" I asked Mojo curiously.

"That has to do with why I was looking for you Buttercup."

"BC please."

"Fine."

Then he reaches into his pocket and with drawls five crystals in the colors: Red, Ocean Blue, Forest Green, Amethyst, and Dark Grey. I gasped.

"Mojo are those what I think they are? Because if they are then-"

"Yes. BC they are the memory and power crystals for my sons. I want you to keep an eye on them like for your sister's crystals. I know it's hard to take in and I would completely understand if you said no. But I just want to give my boys the same chance you girls have. A normal life where they don't have to steal and destroy things for someone's approval... and love."

"How?"

"Well it was just after your sisters were picked up. As you know I recently married Miss Keane well the boys were taking it badly-"

Flash Back: Six Months Ago Mojo Jojo's P.O.V.-

"Will you boys please stop tormenting your Mother?!" I yell at my sons." But she isn't our mother you are. Momma" Boomer says. Blade and Bullet are nodding along with Boomer. But Brick and Butch are just disappointed that their own creator would forget. "Forget it I need to go see the professor about the machine to make the girls stronger." And that was all it took for them to run to your house, find the machine and get in.

"What are you boys doing?"

"Duh. We aren't letting those Powderpuffs be the only ones to get stronger!"

"You don't even know how to get it started."

"So turn it on for us Momma."

"Fine."

So I turned it on and the crystals started to form. Once it was done all five of them were knocked out. I grabbed the crystals and went home with the boys in my arms. The next morning they came down stairs and asked who they were. I told them they were my sons and miss Keane was their mother.

Flash Back End:

"And we've been a happy family ever since." Mojo ended. "So. Will you take the crystals and protect my sons from themselves?" Mojo looked hope-full, I just couldn't turn him down. "Fine I'll take them on one condition. You can't check up on me or have any form of communication with me. If we happen to see each other on the street I'll be a beggar and you will be a random person on the street if you want you can be generous and give me a few coins but nothing else. Got it." I didn't let it be a question. He silently nodded his head and I nodded mine as well. He paid for lunch and we left in different directions.

That night I decided to become as un-Buttercup like as possible, I picked up a broken piece of glass and cut my shoulder length hair to a boys cut. When that was done I laid down on the ground and fell asleep.

Time Skip: Two Months Later-

It's December and I'm freezing it's hard to find food and shelter. Every day I see people giving me pitying looks since I'm a four year old on the streets all alone. Yet not one of them ever does anything about it and for that I'm grateful. It's night now and I'm trying to get as much warmth as I can from the small fire I built. I fall asleep doing just that.

?'s POV:

My Husband and I are walking down the street when I see a small fire in an alley. "Alan, look there's a fire down there. I want to see who built it." I tell him, but he looks hesitant. "Ally it's probably just a some homeless bum who wants to mug us." He tries to reason, but I'm not listening and I head down the alley. I can hear him following me but I don't care. When I get to the fire my heart fairly breaks. "Oh! Allan look it's a child! We can't just leave him here! He'll freeze!" I look into his eyes and know he agrees. Silently he pick up the little boy who looks to be less than six. We start walking back to our car to go home. As we walk I can't help but look at the boy. He has short raven black hair and a somewhat tough face even when he's sleeping, I wonder what color his eyes are, he looks so much like a girl but I don't know. I can't help but notice the nine pieces of string around his neck and wonder what is around them and why he would protect it so fiercely even in sleep.

We reach the car and drive home. It's midnight now and we don't want to wake him up when we get out so we get our son Andrew to pick him up and take him to the old nursery. Tomorrow we'll get answers, but for now we all go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3?

Here it is... I hope. :p

Here are the names of Buttercup's new family in case you get confused. =

Ally= Mom - 38

Alan= Dad - 40

Andrew= Older Brother - 8

Addie= Older Sister - 6

Well there it is. Oh! And their last name is Frost.

B.C.'s POV:

The first thing I notice is that I'm warm, and not the kind of warm you get from a fire, but the kind you get when you're wrapped up in a thick blanket.

I sit up and scream as loud as I can,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ally's pov:

I'm having a sweet dream when I hear the saddest scream I have ever heard. I bolt up and rush to where we put the little boy from last night. I stop in the door and my husband, daughter and son nearly bump into me. Then suddenly, just as the screaming sounds as if it's going to get even louder, it stops.

B.C's pov:

As I'm screaming I hear four sets of feet rushing towards me, so I scream even louder. After I can't go on any longer I stop screaming and stare at the people. One is a middle aged woman with caramel brown hair with blue eyes, but nothing like bubbles's, she is standing in front. Then next is a man who looks as old as the professor but he has dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he acts as if he is shielding the last two. They look a lot alike but the boy seems to be older: he has a mix of the man and woman's hair colors but has ice blue eyes, he seems to be at least 7 maybe older. The girl is the youngest: she has dark- brown- almost- black- hair she too has ice blue eyes.

Both of the kids are trying to pier around the adults to get a better look at me, as if I'm on display at the zoo, and when I get fed up of all four of them staring at me I glare at them and say," What cha looking at!" At that they all just drop their mouths. As they do that I look around at where I am. It looks like a nursery: it has blue walls and smiling dinosaurs painted on. I see a couple old toys scattered on the floor, which is carpeted in white. While I'm doing this I think it would be best if I acted as if I had no memory.

Alan's pov:

After the sudden burst from the little 'boy' he starts looking around the room as if curious about it. Then the way he spoke triggers something and I realize the 'little boy' we brought home is really a little girl. "Ally do realize that this child is a girl not a boy?" I whisper to my wife. She just nods her head to stunned to speak.

"Hey! Where am I? And who are you? And for that matter who am I?" The kid asks after getting our attention. That's when my wife steps in and says," Well to answer your questions: You are in our house. We are the Frost family, my name is Ally Frost, this is my husband Alan Frost, and these are our children Andrew and Addie Frost. We found you last night in an alleyway and we brought you home. We don't know your name though. What would you like to be called?"

The girl seems to think for a while, and then says, "I wanna be called Alex!" and smiles.

Ally's pov (A.N./ lot of pov's this chapter huh?) :

"I wanna be called Alex!" the adorable little girl says as she smiles. I laugh at how she acts and then notice the color of her eyes, they are the most beautiful lime green I have ever seen. I quickly shake myself from the trance her eyes put me under, walk over to her and pick her up, "Ok Alex! what would you like for breakfast? I can make pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, or oatmeal." I say oatmeal as if it were the most amazing food ever. "BACON!" she nearly screamed at me, "Oh. And put me down. It feels weird to be held." she adds almost as an afterthought. Stunned I set her next to my kids who I didn't even realize had come to stand next to me. "Ok... Andrew, Addie would you mind looking after Alex while your Dad and I discus something?" They nod their heads and I walk out with Alan.

Addie's pov:

When Mommy and Daddy leave big brother, Alex, and I start playing a game called Dragons, Knights, and Princess in Distress. Andrew said he would be the dragon but Alex said she wanted to be the dragon, and because Big bro hates to be the dragon he quickly agreed to it.

While playing I noticed that whenever Big brother attacks around her neck Alex always defends a little bit more strongly. So I ask in my most princessy voice," Oh strong and terrible dragon what do the 9 strings around your neck hold that would cause you to defend it so strongly?" and without missing a beat she replies, "Oh beautiful and weak princess not that it is any of your concern but these 9 stings hold the souls of the last dragons who have died and now I protect them for they were my family." At that we all paused and started laughing.

That's how Mommy and Daddy found us laughing our heads off. "Well Alex we have some good news for you! We decided that we are going to adopt you at the end of the month if no one comes for you how does that sound?" Mommy says with a warm smile and surprisingly Alex replies with the scariest voice I have ever heard, "Are you sure you want to do that? I may not know who I am but I do know that I'll be a big hassle for all of you. In fact I wouldn't blame you at all if you just left me on the street where you found me." We all pause before I get angry and shout, "You better not do that Mommy! If you do then I'll go with her!" Alex stares at me for a while then smiles real brightly and says, "Good you passed my test and I'll stay for Addie." then she hugs me.

Time Skip- 2 months

BC's pov:

It's been two months and they are training me to be a gentleman by day and a lady by night. Apparently when we first introduced ourselves they forgot to mention that they really lived in England and were part of a very rich family who needed two male heirs to continue the family traditions. So now I live in England and can't go outside until I master the art of being a gentleman. It's tierring but it's also kind of fun, cause at night the three of us sneak outside and rough house( me and Andrew) and play in the woods (me and Addie).

Next week I meet the head of their family so I can't really play with my two siblings any more. But that doesn't mean I don't sneak out, I still need to train my powers. It's morning now and I'm working on how to ballroom dance in both places, since I look like a girl to most people they train me in both female and male aspects of whatever they're teaching me.

But the wierd thing is that after a few weeks in their house my hair got these cool lime green streaks and no one can cut my hair (not even me!), and my hair started to grow really fast, so now I keep it under a beenie or hat whenever I'm in public or with teachers. A lot of the teachers stare at my eyes a lot too so I've started to wear green tinted sunglasses as well.

Today I get to go outside and play with my siblings since Ally and Alan think I'm studying too much and they want me to spend time with their kids.

The three of us are in town just playing our favorite game, Dragons, Knights, and Princess in Distress, when some weird boy goes up to Addie and starts making fun of the way she does a princess impersonation. She started to cry, so I get up from where Andrew had stabbed me to the ground and went up to the boy, "Hey! What's your name?" I said from where I was standing in front of Addie.

"Oh! Am I supposed to be afraid of you pip-squeak?"

"Just answer the question."

"Timithy. What's it to ya squrit?"

"Nothing but if you ever talk that way about my sister ever again I will hurt you in ways that haven't even been invented yet. Got it." I say in my most threatening voice ever with a death glare added to it. I knew he was scared and he did to so instead of answering he ran away and I started laughing.

After that the three of us finish our game and head home. When we were within a mile of the house we all broke into a race. The winner was Addie, supprisingly, while I let Andrew win second place.

Done! :) Tell me if you like it! All comments are welcome!


	5. Head of the Family

I'm not dead! Yay!I own no one and nothing! (Except for the Frost's)ON with the story!

Andrew's pov:

I was helping Alex put her suit on correctly so that hopefully the heads won't ask her to take off her beanie and glasses. The chances are slim and we all know it. "Andrew, calm down. It's not like they can kill me if they find out I'm a girl." Alex says to try and reassure me... It helps a little. "I know that but your my little sister. Who's about to enter one of the most dangerous places on Earth. So I worry a little." and in a way I mean it. When I first met the heads I nearly screamed. Addie did scream.

Buttercup's pov:

When he said the part about the most dangerous place on Earth I nearly laughed, and told him that I was indestructible. But I refrained.

Time Skip - Two Hours:

I walked into this really gloomy atmosphere and in the room was this big table with three old people sitting around it. All three were male, go figure.

I stood to attention until the three had finished talking about whatever old people talk about. I stood as straight and still as a statue. My suit looked like something a butler would wear, so I probably looked something like a five year old butler, but with a beanie and sunglasses to give me a more modern feel.

Once they were done talking to themselves the one in the middle said, "State your name young man." He had a deep voice with an older feel in it. "My name is Alex Frost." Then the one on the left spoke. "Boy take off that rediculous hat and silly glasses at once!" I guess my perfect suit didn't distract them from my beanie and glasses. I was about to do as I was told, calling them the worst names I could think of in my head, when my parents came in. "Sirs please don't make Alex take off his accessories. You see we weren't completely honest, Alex isn't a boy... She's a girl." my mother pleaded with them.

"A GIRL!?" All three men shouted, which was pretty impressive since I got the impression that they couldn't lift a book if it was too heavy. "May I ask why you had this young lady dress up as a boy?" My parents looked at each other and sighed. Ally motioned for me to take my sun-glasses off. Once I did all three men gasped. "Tell me child are those your natural eyes?" I didn't feel like talking so I simply nodded my head.

And then just to freak them out a little I took off my beanie and showed them my ankle length raven black hair with neon green stripes in it. "And is that your natural hair color?" I decided to give them a little story with this one."Well my hair used to be just raven black but then after a few months living with the Frost's my hair just started growing really fast and I also got the neon green stripes around that time."

After my little story, Alan and Ally explained how they had found me in New York half frozen and thought I was a boy so they took me home and adopted me, they also explained why they dressed me up as a boy. Once the story was over the three old men started talking in that weird hushed voice again and after what felt like hours they finally stopped and faced us once again.

"The girl may remain as part of your family, but only if certain conditions are met. One: While in public you must always have your disguise on. Two: You will go to the same school as your adopted siblings, once you are old enough. And Three: No one must ever find out that you are a girl. Is that understood?" I didn't even hesitate when I said yes.

Well that's it for now!

Next chapter will have what every one's been waiting for... the School! *Screaming in the distance*? ﾟﾐﾈ


	6. School!

Ok! so next chapter! The one you've been waiting for... *Drum roll please* School!

I'm kind of gonna have the school system like in anime's : where highschools only have three years. (Which I wish would happen in America. But oh well)

Just so you know Buttercup's adopted family also go here.

Buttercup's pov:

"Mom! I'm heading out!" I yelled as I ran out the door. It was my first day at Rosewood Academy and I really didn't want to be late.

After meeting with the heads of their family I spent even more time learning how to be the perfect gentleman. I've been perfecting it for twelve years and now I can go to school. As I grew I started to wrap my chest so that no one would figure out I'm a girl that way. I still have to dress like a boy and I still wear my green tinted sun glasses along with a lime green beanie. And of course I still have the nine memory crystals of my sisters and our counterparts.

Rosewood Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in the world my siblings go there, Andrew goes to the college division, but Addie is in her last year of highschool. The school uniform is green and black plaid shorts, with a button up dark red dress shirt, and dark blue shoes, the shirt has the school logo in white on the right sleeve, and trust me it is a lot easier to run in these clothes than a dress and mary-janes. The school gives the option of dorm rooms but I chose not to because: one I don't want to share a room with a random person. Two I like the challenge of running to school every morning and three if I did get a dorm room it would be with a boy and I'm not willing to share a room with a boy.

As I'm running up to the gates I see nine people apparently waiting for me to show up. I'm pretty close so I start to walk, as I get closer I see that there are four girls and five boys. A pit begins to grow in my stomach. 'It can't be them can it?' is all I think as their faces come into focus. That pit grows larger as I see fiery red eyes, bubblegum pink eyes, stormy ocean blue eyes, sky blue eyes, forest green eyes, dark purple eyes, light purple eyes, dark grey eyes and light grey eyes. I know they won't recognize me and it hurts a little but I can't let them know that I know them.

Maxine's (Bunny's) pov:

The nine of us were waiting for the new student to show up, when I saw a dust cloud appear. It was really weird because I thought we were in England and it was too wet for anything like that. When the cloud got closer I saw that it was a boy and he was running, then he started to walk and everyone else noticed him.

"Hi! I'm Maxine! This is my boyfriend Blade, and his brothers Bullet, Brick, Boomer, and Butch. These are their girlfriends: Marinna, Catlyn, and Elaine. Butch doesn't have a girlfriend." I practically shouted at the new boy, I was that excited. Well I was until Catlyn said, "What are you wearing? That hat and those sunglasses are against school policies." We all sweatdropped at her. She was always such a stickler for the rules. That's when Butch said, "So what's your name kid?" and I mentally smacked my forehead, how could I forget to ask his name!? But he didn't even appear to be listening. "Hey! My brother asked you a question!" Brick scowled as he brought the new kid back to Earth. "Oh. Sorry. The name's Alex." He said without much emotion.

Before I could question him further he perked up and ran past us, with Catlyn demanding that he take off the hat and glasses. That's when I saw who he was running too and started to pray for him. He was running to Addie Frost, aka the one girl whose brother will kill any boy who get too close. In fact her brother, Andrew Frost, was with her. That's when everyone else started to pray for him. But instead of killing the new boy Andrew fist-bumped him and Addie hugged him.

"Am I the only one confused here? I thought Andrew killed any boy that even looked at his sister?" Elaine asked and we all agreed with her. What was happening?! As a test we sent in Brick to try and hug Addie, but not only did Andrew punch him Alex practically threw him back over here. Then the three walked away like nothing had just happened.

B.C.'s pov:

After I got rid of Brick, we went to get my schedule. As it turned out I had lunch with them. Then Addie showed me around so I would know where everything was, and Andrew left because college classes start earlier than high school classes. We spent a few more minutes talking and then it was time to go to class. Addie went in one direction and I went in the other, because she was in her last year and I was in my first.

After a little searching I found my first class. After the teacher introduced me to the class I looked up and saw the nine people I wanted to avoid the most. And as the day went on it only got worse because I figured out we had every class together. By lunch I wanted to go back to being homeschooled.

"Why the long face Alex?" Addie asked during lunch. "I have every class with the nine people who were supposed to show me around this morning." She winced. "Ouch. Yeah those nine are part of the student council, for the first years." "How can they be part of the student council? It's the first day of school." I asked confused.

"For your information, the way it works here is the student council is decided the year before. And you still haven't taken off those glasses, and beanie." A voice behind me said and Addie groaned. "Hello Catlyn. And as for my glasses, and beanie, I have special permission to wear them during school." I said as I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at how big of a sticler for rules she was, 'Somethings never change.'

She just gave an annoyed humph and turned back to the others. Before they all left Boomer asked a question that made all three of us choke on our water. "So are you dating Addie, Alex?" My eyes bugged out. "What?!" Then Brick said, "Well he has a point. This moring instead of killing Alex for hugging her you fistbumped him. And when I tried you punched me and Alex threw me!" "Of course I'm not dating her! I'm her younger brother!" I said glaring at them. Then they left.

"I see what you mean Alex, and how it could be annoying to have them in every class. Poor you." My older brother said. I just laid my head down on the table and groaned. This is gonna be a long year.

So that's it!

Also for the next while I'll be updating all my stories. So no idea when I'll be able to update this one.

Bye!


End file.
